Fireworks
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Katt finds the fireworks too loud to watch them from outside, but inside with her boyfriend Kurt is just fine. So this is a 4th of July fic but I had the idea a few days after and now I've just finished it, so excuse the timing. Part of my Kattlyn Chekhov series. Disclaimer; I don't own X-Men
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, looking out of the open window into the night. Kurt crawled onto the bed behind me, his arms coming underneath my wings to wrap around my waist. Kurt loved hugging me from behind but my wings constantly got in the way, I was getting used to it though, learning to relax my wings so we were both comfortable. Kurt quickly kissed my neck before he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you waiting for the fireworks, Katt?" Kurt asked, his accent thick in my ear.

"Yes" My tail swayed back and forth until it wrapped around his thigh, the end resting on his hip.

"Wouldn't you be better to wait outside?" His tail wrapped around my tummy.

"No, it's too loud if I'm outside"

"Then we'll wait from in here then" Kurt knew a lot about me, but there were still little things he was still learning, like my hearing was sensitive. We curled up tight in against each other, Kurt's head on my shoulder, his arms around me, his tail just underneath. Occasionally my wings would flutter, tickling his arms and neck with my feathers and making him giggle stupidly, he was precious. So caring and honest, everything he did was completely heartfelt. He checked the time, "Not long now, Liebe" he said softly.

"Hmm, no, not long" I mused, "Where were you before you came?"

"Herr Logan is having a barbeque for the students who are going to watch from outside, he asked me to watch over things while he get more food and charcoal"

I smiled in amusement, "You don't have to call him Herr Logan, you know"

"I know" he muttered shyly, nuzzling his head against my neck, "But he acts like a father to you and he's... a little intimidating – I don't want to get on the wrong side of him"

I was laughing, despite Kurt's predicament, "Not a father, definitely not – a brother maybe. Oh, I should tell him you said that"

"No, no! Don't tell him!" he squeaked.

I twisted round to face him, untangling ourselves from one another, "Oh драгоценный, you are adorable. But you don't need to be scared of Logan-"

"I'm not scared..." he mumbled.

"You don't have to be scared of Logan," I repeated slowly, "Darling, he does actually like you"

He mumbled something under his breath in German, before smiling, despite himself, "Shh, Katt, you'll miss the fireworks"

"I doubt that"

Kurt shook his head, smiling still, "Shhhhhhhhh" leaning forward, he kissed me gently. I kissed back with more force, one hand tangling in his hair while the other rested against his chest. His hand came to press against my back, between my wings, and his arm hooped round my waist as we kissed, " _Du bist wundervoll_ " he breathed between kissed, " _Du bist erstaunlich und traumhalf und_... _"_

"Shh, we'll miss the fireworks"

He bit his lip, "You tease me Kattlyn, too much"

"You still love me though"

"Of course I do" We lay down on top of the covers, I lay on my side with my hand on Kurt's chest, leaning my head on his shoulder. Kurt rested his arm across my hips, his tail gently trailing up and down my leg. We'd settled just in time, moments after we'd laid down the first fireworks began to shoot up into the air. With the first few I flinched, until I began to adjust to the volume. We watched with only the sound of our breathing and the bang of the fireworks filling our ears. The colours were bright, the patterns were amazing, even the sounds of the smaller ones added to the brilliance of the night.

Kurt combed his fingers through my hair, "You know the students were asking if you'd be coming down to join them."

"I told Logan I'd go down once they were coming back in, help make them all hot chocolate"

"Mm, that sounds good"

"Give it another half hour, then we'll go down"

"Alright Darling"

XXXXX

Hi, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with another chapter, so if you'd like me to please leave a review or follow or something please, thanks :)

XXXXX

Liebe – love

Драгоценный – Precious

Du bist wondervoll – you are wonderful

Du bist erstaunlich – you are amazing

Und traumhalf und... – and fantastic and...


	2. Chapter 2

When the fireworks were over, I took a deep breath and sat up, making Kurt groan, "Nein, Liebe, lie back down"

"Logan needs some help" I smiled, "I promised to make hot chocolate remember? And _you_ said that they were asking for me"

"Alright, alright - if we must." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, trapping my wings against my back. With a cloud of sulfuric blue we appeared in the kitchen to see a group of students and Logan walking back inside.

"Hey Katt! Hey Kurt!" came the calls.

"Hallo everyone" Kurt smiled.

"Hi guys" I said, settling my wings over Kurt's arms as he continued to hold me close to him. "Did you enjoy the fireworks?" There was a rabble agreement that they had. "Go have a seat and heat up, it's cold outside. Once the hot chocolate is ready I'll bring it through"

"Thanks Katt!" they chorused, heading through the mansion to one of the seating areas.

"What do you need me to get, Katt?" Kurt asked, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"Milk and hot chocolate powder and marshmallows, big ones and normal ones and little ones please"

"Okay" he kissed my cheek and hopped across the room to gather the things.

"Need any help?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, can you get me a big pot and a wooden spoon please?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure thing" he said, reaching up to the top of the cabinet to get down the largest pot and sitting it on the stove in front of me. He then passed me a wooden spoon.

"Thanks"

"Here Katt" Kurt grinned, his arms filled with two large bottle of milk, his tail curled round the tub of chocolate power.

"Спасибо!" I smiled, my tail taking one bottle, opening it with one hand while I took then second bottle with my other.

"Bitte schön, Liebe"

"Can you two quit it with the foreign, Russian's never been my thing and my German's rusty" Logan grumbled.

I laughed, "Cожалею"

I poured the two cartons of milk into the pot, turning on the heat slightly. After so I picked up the wooden spoon with my tail, stirring the milk as it heated until boiling. "So, how's thing with you two then?"

"Wow, Logan - if that wasn't the most awkward sounding question I've ever heard!" he grumbled quietly, "We're fine, we're good. Aren't we, Kurt?"

"Ja, Herr Logan - we are very good"

He laughed, "Logan's just fine, Smurf." Kurt blushed purple.

As the milk began to get close to the boil, I started pouring in the chocolate powder, mixing it in. "Nearly ready, Katt?" Kurt asked, coming over to stand to my side, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Nearly," I Laughed, my tail coming up to play with his hair, "Logan, could you get out mugs for everyone please?"

"Yeah, sure" Kurt kissed my cheek and Logan groaned, "Keep it in the bedroom"

"Oh grow up!" i shot back. "Can you get me a jug to pour this with, Darling?"

"Right away, Princess"

"Hmm, that's new, I like that - my little Prince" Behind me I heard Logan groan, "Oh shut up Old Man, let us young ones be" Kurt sniggered, ducking behind me so that Logan couldn't see him laughing. He kissed my cheek quickly before getting me a jug. "Thanks Baby. Logan, can you get me two trays please?"

He grunted a "Yes" before fetching them for me.

I put the wooden spoon in the sink, "How many students are through there, Logan?"

"Twenty eight students and us"

"So thirty one mugs?"

"Yeah"

"Great - Kurt, will you help me please?"

"Of course" Between us we managed to pull all thirty one cups out of the cupboard, most of them hanging from our tails. Kurt passed me one mug at a time and I filled it, passing it carefully to Logan to place on a tray, until we filled each mug. Logan and Kurt picked up a tray each and we went through to where the students were, I opened the doors along the way.

"Hot chocolate's here" I called, opening the final door and letting the two men inside. A cheer rose from the students as they laughed, getting to their feet to retrieve a mug each. Once the students had got their own, Kurt, Logan and I picked up the remaining three mugs and went to sit down. Logan slumped into an empty armchair, picking up the tv remote and turning on some random cop show. Kurt and I looked round for somewhere to sit, but only found one remaining armchair empty in the whole room.

"We'll just have to share" Kurt said with a grin, taking my mug from my hands and placing it on the side table next the remain chair. It was large, and neither Kurt or myself were particularly broad in stature, so we easily managed to cuddle in together handed me back my mug and we snuggled in to each other in silence, sipping the hot drinks.

"This is wonderful, Katt" Kurt whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "Thank, Darling, you're welcome"

xxxxx

Спасибо! - Russian: thanks

Bitte schön, Liebe - German: you're welcome, Love

Cожалею - Russian: sorry


	3. index

This is a list of my X-Men OC fics in chronological order

\- First Impressions

\- Art Class

\- On the Roof

\- Work Out

\- Fireworks

I'll update this as I publish more :)


End file.
